During the display of a display device, there shows a nonlinear relationship between an input voltage applied to a pixel and pixel brightness/transmittance, which is reflected by a curve known as gamma curve.
In the use, an existing display device is required to perform voltage conversion based on a preset gamma characteristic curve, and a difference between a gamma value of an actual gamma characteristic curve of a display device and a target gamma value (generally 2.2) determines a final display effect (the smaller the difference, the better the display effect).
Therefore, the display device needs to be debugged before it leaves the factory, so as to obtain a gamma curve with a gamma value close to the target gamma value as possible, thereby to guarantee image display quality of the display device.
However, an existing debugging method can only ensure the display quality of an individual pattern, but cannot be applicable to all display devices, particularly a large-sized display device, e.g., such products as TV. As image display effects may be greatly differed due to the nonlinear brightness of the display device, such a phenomenon as image sticking will occur, and as a result, it is unable to obtain the desired image display quality.